That Could've Been Me
by CrazyKitten2112
Summary: Ivy Lucille Cooper only went to Coates for a year and a half, almost half a decade before the FAYZ started. During that time, she had some very...interesting experiences with Diana Ladris. Now that the FAYZ wall is down, she reflects on what it was like to be on the outside. Written for all the fans of my September Series, but especially Clove1113. I own Ivy, not Gone. One-shot.


**A/N: This story is part of the ever expanding September Series, which includes The First September, Another September, and Evangeline Ling after the FAYZ. If you haven't read Evangeline Ling After the FAYZ or Another September, that's fine. It is very important to read the First September, since this story doesn't really have any exposition on who Ivy Cooper is. If you haven't read that story yet, DO NOT CONTINUE THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE! I AM ISSUEING A MAJOR SPOILER ALERT! Now for my fabulous First September fans, I would like to clear up that after she was expelled from Coates Ivy received counseling that eventually helped her overcome her masochism. Enjoy!**

**That could've been me**. That was the only thing I thought when the bubble came up. I could've been trapped under that dome. I didn't know what was happening under the bubble. However, I did have a little bit of an idea of who and what were under the bubble. There was Coates Academy, a hell school with demonic students. Students like Drake Merwin, who lived to cause other people pain, and Diana Ladris, who lived to cause other people misery. So, it was only fair to assume that the bubble would cause nothing but pain and misery.

**That could've been me**. That was the only thing I could think when those twins poofed out of the FAYZ. I wasn't actually thinking that I could've been the twins since my birthday was on January 15th. It wouldn't have just been my golden birthday, it would've been my ticket out of there. As I was saying, I wasn't considering myself as the twins. I visualized myself as taking one of the roles that had been assigned by Caine Soren. I still can't believe that he'd been elected leader. Then again, I can't think of anybody else I'd met at Coates who'd volunteer for the job. I certainly wouldn't. Honestly, I couldn't see myself as any of the jobs that Caine had assigned. Would I have joined the crowd or risen to the occasion? I'd never know.

**That could've been me**. That was the only thing I thought when nothing happened to the wall. It was strange, because The Perdido Beach Anomaly was always in the news but there was never any changing. My AP Human Geography class had the assignment to make a political cartoon about a current event. Mine was about the PBA, as people liked to call it. I drew the front page of a newspaper on which the headline read _"Nothing Happens to Perdido Beach Anomaly for Sixteenth Day in a Row_._" _

**That could've been me. **That was the only thing I thought when the weird stuff started to happen. When the barrier went clear and people got a quick glimpse of the world inside, I saw the picture online the next day. I scanned the crowd for familiar faces, but I couldn't recognize anybody because most of the people that I'd known at Coates with had been older than me, since I was in advanced classes. Then, Mary the Mutilated Lobster had come out. That was what really scared me. I had always thought that I would've taken the poof, but this made she made me reconsider that.

**That could've been me.** That was what I thought when the dome went clear again. It wasn't just a second this time, it stayed clear. I read stories online about people who had died and people who were still trying to survive. I wasn't sure which ones were crap and which ones were real. The truth was so out there that it was impossible to tell.

**That could've been me.** That was the only thing I thought when the dome finally came down. Everything was finally over. It was all cleared up, or as close to cleared up as it had ever been. Watching the interviews with the survivors was heartbreaking. I tried to imagine myself in the situations they'd been in. I only knew two of the survivors. Diana's interview shocked me, and Evangeline's made me cry. Diana was all over the news, she was tied with Astrid Ellison and Sam Temple as the most highly publicized FAYZ survivor. Evangeline, on the other hand, only had one interview on a local news show.

**That could've been me**, but it wasn't and there was really only one person to thank for that. That person had manipulated, insulted, embarrassed, framed, and gotten me into serious trouble for no good reason. For a long time, I hated her. I can't say I feel as strongly as I used to, but in still don't like her. I find it hard to believe that somebody so evil could ever truly change. It was probably all just her trying to look good on camera, fishing for fame. Still, I can never truly hate Diana Ladris. Not when she practically saved my life.

**A/N (Spoiler free): I'd like to thank Clove1113 for encouraging me to write this story. Once again, I'd like to thank the fans of the September Series who made my simple Coates Pre-FAYZ so much more than I ever thought it would be. I have _tons of love _for all of you and _nothing left to say._**


End file.
